


Heartbeats

by kranium (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bane wants to fuck shit up, BatCat AU, BatCatWeek2k17, Day 7, F/M, Selina is a Vampire Hunter, Vampire Slayer/ Vampire, bruce is a vampire, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kranium
Summary: “Or what? You’re barely fifty years old. You’re a new vampire, detective. I’ve been a vampire since birth.” He pulls Selina closer, “She’s cute, strong. I think I’ll keep her after I kill you. It’s not everyday that I find a human like this. Or maybe killing her will be more fun.”Vampire AU





	Heartbeats

Bruce breathed hard as he sped towards the docks. His lungs didn’t need the air but human habits were hard to break even for someone who was only ten years dead. If his heart still beat, it would have been going a mile a minute, both from the exertion and the crushing panic that coursed through him.  
He skid to a stop just outside the gate that led to the dock and warehouse district. Under normal circumstances, he would just keep running, blazing through until he finished his mission, but this situation was far from normal.

Slipping his backpack from his shoulders, he set it up against the gate and dug through it until he pulled out several bags filled with blood. They’d become a bit warm but he drained them all anyway. With so much blood in his body he felt powerful, not as powerful as if it was fresh, but he was definitely stronger, and he’d need every bit of strength he could get. He swallowed thickly, licking the last drops of red form his mouth, feeling his fangs poking his lower lip. He looked at the moon shining brightly against his pale skin and began his trek into the docks, following the faint scent trail that she had left behind.

They’d been on a regular investigation mission when it happened. They’d met up like usual, ensuring no one had followed them, then had gone to investigate reports of a blood crazed creature that had been spotted in the industrial area of the city. What they hadn’t expected was the hybrid vampire they’d found, mid feed with blood dripping from his mouth and multiple dead people around him, a small girl limp in his hands. He was an extremely large man, masses of muscle making up his body. His eyes were pitch black and when he looked at them he smiled.

Bruce had felt his power the second he’d laid eyes on him, but Selina had jumped forward, slashing skillfully with her whip and unable to realize the danger they were both in. Against a regular vampire, Bruce would have just sat back and let her do her thing. She was incredibly skilled as a hunter, as he had once been. They were partners - both hunters back in the day. Until he had been bitten and turned in a mission and he became the thing he was trying to aniquilate. There's nothing worse than becoming a vampire when you're trying to kill them. If you thought about it, it was almost ironic but he just felt rage. He had thought about running away somewhere new, he had thought about killing himself, he had thought about letting himself be captured. The rage and anguish he felt was unnatural, he was scared- more scared than he had ever been.

She had helped him in his worst times, when his thirst got the best of him. She agreed to not tell the supreme League of Justice. Sometimes he fed from her, slowly drinking the crimson blood dripping from her neck when he was weak. He would never admit how much he needed her- how good she tasted. Their relationship felt more than personal now, she was part of him. He could smell her from miles away; he could hear her heart beating even in a room full of people, he could recognize her voice even in a whisper.

They'd fought together multiple times, he knew she was talented but she was still one human, and against this creature that wasn’t fully human or vampire or werewolf. A human just wasn’t enough against him, no matter how skilled. He wasn’t going to let her die.

He’d jumped into the fight immediately, his fangs fully out but even with super speed it was too late. He’d ended up thrown into piles of construction materials. His body had been pinned by a rather painful metal bar, the metal piercing his body and trapping him, giving him no choice but to watch as Selina was captured - thrown over his shoulder carelessly, he gave him a cruel smirk the before leaving. He knew him, he recognized him. Bane. He thought he killed him years ago - guess he was wrong. Bane had been a small and petulant vampire, he remembered satabbing him with a poity silver dagger. He had been brought back to life in ways he didn't want to know, he could smell the Venom compound in the tubes running along his back and his neck. He could smell werewolf blood and human blood. He was a hybrid, a deadly mixture.

It had taken him almost an hour to free himself, and another hour to find blood and heal the large hole that filled his body before he could turn her thoughts towards finding Selina, and those thoughts had been filled with panic. It had been two hours, almost three now, of Selina being in his clutches and it terrified him to no end. 

Selina was extremely strong, easily capable of resisting most vampires and werewolves, but Bane was different now, he could feel it. He was probably a new hybrid and that made him reckless and uncontrollable, he seemed to have a consistent diet of large amounts of fresh blood, so it was safe to say that he was ridiculously powerful. He probably had multiple powers, which normal vampires didn’t have. 

As he ran between the rooftops and warehouses, Selina’s scent grew stronger. Stopping outside a warehouse that looked exactly the same as all the others, he breathed deeply, taking in the smell of salt and brine, and most importantly, Selina. The scent was fresh, and to his relief didn’t really have any strong traces of blood, meaning it was doubtful that she was injured too badly.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door, wincing as the hinges screeched with rust. Surprisingly, nothing jumped out as he entered. Crates stacked high in orderly rows, creating walls that cut off his line of sight. His reduced sight made her skin crawl as he began going deeper into the building. It was only as he reached the far back was there signs of life. Selina lunged from the shadows, face eerily blank and her whip swinging with less precision than usual.

“Selina!” Bruce ducked, the whip cracking above his head. She didn’t show any sign of recognition, continuing her attack without reprieve. “Selina, you can fight this! You’re the strongest human I know, if anyone can do it, you can.” He pleaded as one of her knifes cut his arm but the extra blood he’d drunk healed him quickly.

“That’s enough, come here.” A voice rang from the corner and she obeyed instantly, jogging to the man’s side to await further orders. The sight made his chest hurt. 

“She really is extraordinary, isn’t she? I’ve been mentally commanding her to kill you since you entered the building, yet she resists.” He felt his throat close as Bane pressed his nose against Selina’s neck. “She smells delicious as well.” Bane’s tongue flickered against the exposed skin of her shoulder, making him feel ill.

“Let her go,” he spoke fiercely, barely holding himself back from lunging forward and attacking. She was a hostage at this point, one wrong move and she could have her throat torn out.

“Or what? You’re barely fifty years old. You’re a new vampire, detective. I’ve been a vampire since birth.” He pulls Selina closer, “She’s cute, strong. I think I’ll keep her after I kill you. It’s not everyday that I find a human like this. Or maybe killing her will be more fun." His deep laugh resonated againt the walls of the warehouse. "You tried to kill me and I could kill you- but death would only end your agony of being immortal and dead forever. I will simply break you, and I'm going to start with her."

His eyes widened as Selina lunged forward, he dodged the whip and swinging blade. He tried to avoid her moves; he knew how she fought, all her tactics. He grabbed the whip with his hand pulling her towards him. “Selina,” he whispered but she twisted and tried to stab him again. He blocked her punches and tried hard not to hurt her, but she was going full strenghth on him. Bane wanted to tire him, he knew he wouldn't hurt her. He pushed her hard on her stomach and sheflew backwards crashing against a metal container.

He could feel that her brain activity was erratic, flipping from awake to unconscious at a worrying pace. Her heartbeat was fast yet constant. She was more sluggish than normal, her swings slower, but still precise, so it takes several long minutes for him to subdue her, pinning her against a support pillar. “I’m sorry.” He hoped he could hear him. “I love you.” He smashed Selina against the pillar, knocking her unconscious with a dull crack. The sound made his’s stomach roil, hoping he didn’t break anything.

He lowered her carefully to the ground, cradling her head tenderly. She could see Bane out of the corner of his eye, watching on from where he had sat down on her crate. He looked entirely content. 

“You don’t think you can kill me do you? You tried once but you were sluggish. That’s why you died and now you are what you are.” All she had to do was stall and survive until backup arrived. He said nothing as he stalked closer, taking his time in hopes to draw things out, then he lunged, fangs bared.

***

It took a while for Selina to come to, strong drugs, pulling her back into unconsciousness several times before she managed to fight through. Once she managed to blink her eyes open, she stared at the smooth white ceiling for several moments, trying to focus. Finally, she turned her head and took in the small hospital room.

It was obviously a private room, not small exactly, with one bed and two doors, one closed and obviously leading to the rest of the hospital, while the other was ajar and revealed a darkened bathroom. The darkness outside the curtained window told her it was late in the night and the muted noise from the rest of the hospital was only a whisper. Machines beeped softly, measuring her heart rate, blood pressure and several other things she couldn’t be bothered to discern because her focus was quickly taken up by the blonde sitting in the chair beside her bed.

Bruce was sat in a chair next to her, his arms crossed in front of him. He seemed to be sleeping, despite not actually needing to sleep, so he was most like likely attempting to appear more human while he waited, or simply decided to go unconscious to pass the time. 

Taking a deep breath, she tried to remember what had happened. But everything was hazy. If she concentrated hard enough she could recall being thrown like a rag doll, hitting the floor hard, the feeling of fangs piercing her shoulder but not like when Bruce would feed. No, this had been rough and hard, her head wrenched back and the bite harsh, with far too much blood taken in one sitting. It would explain the weakness in her limbs and the ache that radiated from her neck and shoulders, but the logical descriptions didn’t stop the wave of disgust and violation she felt.

“Bruce?” She croaked softly, swallowing harshly to clear her sleep clogged throat. He jolted awake at the sound of his name, scanning the room for a moment, looking for threats, before her gaze landed on Selina, eyes going wide.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” He inched her chair forward with just a bit too much speed to be human, his hands hovering next to her arm.

“I’m okay, just a little sore,” she smiled softly, grabbing Bruce’s hand in hers and tugging her closer. “Come here, I’m cold.” He knew he wouldn’t help much since he was constantly cold but he couldn’t bring himself to say that since she asked to be held for her own comfort. 

With a second’s hesitation, Bruce sat next to her his arms slowly wrapping themselves around her, the wires that connected her to the machines carefully laid to the side. Selina placed her hands on his chest and her head against his shoulder.

“Do you remember anything?” Bruce asked tentatively rubbing her arms soothingly.

“A little… bits and pieces mostly. Did we fight?” She struggled to remember further, finding it disconcerting that there was just a stretch of nothing in her mind.

“Yes.” 

“Did I hurt you?” A pang of worry shot through her, resting heavily in her stomach but relaxed when she felt Bruce shook his head. “Did you defeat him?” 

“No, but I managed to hold out till the League of Justice arrived.” 

“Does everyone know about you now? About us?” She couldn’t keep the edge of panic from her voice. She knew a relationship between a vampire and a hunter seemed ridiculous, more than that. Impossible.

“Kind of. I don’t know. They agreed on a tentative truce until they figured everything out.” 

“Are we going to have to Romeo and Juliet this situation?” 

“Well, I’m technically dead already, so we’re halfway there.” It was a morbid thought, but she still chuckled at the idea. She kissed him softly and placed her head on his chest, knowing that if his heart would beat it would beat for her.


End file.
